boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Ruckus
Bunny Ruckus is Uncle Ruckus' biological mother, she loves white people, if not a little too much. She is an extremely damaged and hopelessly deluded woman. She has made a life's worth of poor decisions and is convinced her whole life would have been better if she was just born white. She convinced Uncle Ruckus that they had found him on the doorstep as a white baby suffering from re-vitiligo, and that Mister's reason of abuse was that he (Uncle) had been both adopted and white. She is the deuteragonist of the episode of The Color Ruckus. She was a young woman with blond hair, wearing a blue dress and had a slender figure. But over the years she has grown old and is now seen wearing a black dress, has several wrinkles and developed a pot belly and a quite fat physique (her hair remains the same golden blond, possibly because she deliberately dyed it that way). Her age is unknown, but it's probable for it to be really high, being that her son Uncle is already 58. Though she loved Ruckus most of all, her horrifically poor way of raising him ultimately served to make him a far worse man than Mister. Bunny is an extremely deluded white supremacist, claiming to be the only colored girl with blond hair (though Mister claims it's not her hair, implying she may have dyed blond) and longs for the day her eyes will turn blue. Upon witnessing her husband's severe inferiority complex with white people, she felt compelled to fabricate a false story that her first son suffered a rare condition "re-vitiligo" which made him appear black, since she loved him and wanted to ensure that he had a good self-esteem and hide the truth that the reason Mister hated him was because he never wanted children in the first place and blamed Uncle for his misery as he was the first born (curiously enough, she did not do the same for her consequent children Darryl and Darrel as Mister didn't target them that much). She also taught Ruckus pro-white history, defaming the achievements of black people, such as claiming that George Washington Carver was the person responsible for the most peanut allergy deaths (which is true, but if he didn't discover it the whole country would've died), and celebrating Eli Whitney for inventing the cotton gin (which inadvertently led to a significant growth of American slavery). She steadfastly maintained her story that Uncle was their adopted white son to continue to protect him (and Uncle steadfastly remained the only one who believed her). Into her old age, while she remained devoted to Mister, she was overjoyed to finally get rid of him and free to marry her white lover after Mister's death. Trivia *Right after her husband died in 2010, she marries her white lover. *She is the reason why Ruckus is the man he is today. Gallery File:Bunny.jpg|Bunny when Ruckus was born File:Bunny2.jpg|Bunny hugging Ruckus after being hit Category:Characters Category:TV-only characters Category:One-time characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Seniors Category:African Americans Category:Ruckus family